Pokemon-Warrior Cats: The New Dawn
by squirrelflightleafpool333
Summary: A new battle is coming for the Warrior Clans beside the lake. Meanwhile, in the Pokemon world, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket are swept up in a storm. But wait a minute- if they aren't humans, then could they be... CATS!
1. Prologue

Moon shone down on a clearing surrounded by a river, moor, marsh, and trees. A flame colored tom sat next to a large stone, his pelt glowing in the moonlight.

Suddenly, five more cats emerged from the area, and settled down in front of the tom.

"Thunderstar, Riverstar,Shadowstar,Windstar,Skystar," the tom meowed, dipping his head to acknowledge their arrival.

"Greetings, Firestar," Thunderstar, a large golden tom with ginger stripes replied.

Riverstar, a silver tom with light blue eyes that matched a river, wasted no time. He leaped onto the rock and yowled down to the gathered cats. "A new dawn is coming!"

"Five cats from another world will be faced with a decision," Windstar, a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes added.

"They must stay, or the Clans will be destroyed!" Skystar, a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes wailed. Shadowstar, a black she-cat with green eyes, stroked her tail down his back, then quickly put in, "But they will stay. They do not know how to get back."

"Enemies from another dimension must unite to save all the Clans!" Thunderstar yowled. The other former leaders joined in.

Firestar murmured, after the yowling had stopped, "That time is coming sooner than anyone could ever know…"

**I hope everyone liked the prologue of this story! I'll get back as soon as I can to writing the next chapter! Did anyone guess who these new cats will be? The answers might surprise you!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

Moon shone down on a clearing surrounded by a river, moor, marsh, and trees. A flame colored tom sat next to a large stone, his pelt glowing in the moonlight.

Suddenly, five more cats emerged from the area, and settled down in front of the tom.

"Thunderstar, Riverstar,Shadowstar,Windstar,Skystar," the tom meowed, dipping his head to acknowledge their arrival.

"Greetings, Firestar," Thunderstar, a large golden tom with ginger stripes replied.

Riverstar, a silver tom with light blue eyes that matched a river, wasted no time. He leaped onto the rock and yowled down to the gathered cats. "A new dawn is coming!"

"Five cats from another world will be faced with a decision," Windstar, a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes added.

"They must stay, or the Clans will be destroyed!" Skystar, a white tom with gray patches and blue eyes wailed. Shadowstar, a black she-cat with green eyes, stroked her tail down his back, then quickly put in, "But they will stay. They do not know how to get back."

"Enemies from another dimension must unite to save all the Clans!" Thunderstar yowled. The other former leaders joined in.

Firestar murmured, after the yowling had stopped, "That time is coming sooner than anyone could ever know…"

**I hope everyone liked the prologue of this story! I'll get back as soon as I can to writing the next chapter! Did anyone guess who these new cats will be? The answers might surprise you!**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! It's a long story as to why I am not... never mind. Please enjoy Chapter 1!**

Misty gritted her teeth as the wind howled around her. "Can't we just go to the Pokemon Center instead of standing here battling Team Rocket?"

"What?!" Ash yelled, clearly outraged at her response. "Why would we let _them _win? Do you really want to hand over-"

"Guys, stop fighting, and just hold on!" Brock yelled, breaking into their argument. "This is no ordinary storm." Above them, the wind was blowing harder, picking up a nearby rock and tossing it around. Pikachu dug its tail deep into the ground, while Meowth did the same with its claws.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "Just grab Pikachu and let's get out of here!" Then she screamed. Team Rocket was being blown away.

"Fine!" Ash exclaimed, a worried expression on his face. However, his foot was swept in the air, then his whole body went up. Misty grabbed one of his arms, but she, too, was lifted. Brock grabbed her, but it was no use. Misty dropped her backpack, hoping to keep Togepi safe.

The last thing she heard before her world blacked out was Pikachu yelling after its friends.

"PIKAAA!"

**And on that note, we end Chapter 1. Where are our heroes flying off to? Who knows! The answers to be revealed in Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: What Are We?

**Enjoy the next chapter! Just to remember, our heroes have been swept up in a storm, going to who knows where!**

Misty opened her eyes. Some kind of bird-Pokemon sound was filling her ears, and the trees surrounding her seemed... taller. She turned to look and see where Ash and Brock were, and gasped.

There were some kind of Pokemon lying on the ground near her. They looked almost like Litten, or maybe Glameow, but one color. One was black, the second was brown, and the third was light blue.

A scream made Misty flatten-wait flatten?-her ears.

"MY FACE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!"

She turned to see a magenta-colored cat sitting in front of a puddle. The cat turned, revealing strikingly familiar blue eyes.

"Well thank goodness you're finally awake!" she exclaimed. "Now, where am I and who are you?" Her voice was familiar too.

"I'm Misty, and I don't know where I am..." she trailed off. "Wait a minute... are you Jessie?"

"Ye- wait, how do you know my name? Oh, you're Misty, right.. so that means"

Both of them turned to where the other Pokemon were lying.

"Those are our friends," Misty said, sighing. "Let's go wake them up."

She walked over and began prodding the black and brown Pokemon. "Ash, Brock, wake up. You'll want to cover your ears before-" She was too late. Another scream erupted, this time, from the blue Pokemon.

"Wait... are we..." Ash began, examining his new black paws. "Pokemon?"

"I'd imagine so," Brock said, looking over himself as well. "But wait, where's Pikachu?"

"I think the Pokemon were able to hold on during the storm, so they're probably back home," Misty explained, remembering how she had dropped her backpack.

Suddenly, a female voice interrupted all five of them.

"Ashpaw! Mistypaw! Boulderpaw! Rosepaw! Bluepaw!" the voice called. "Oh, Sandstorm, what if they didn't make it?"

"Squirrelflight, they're smart apprentices," another female voice reassured. "They should've made it through the storm."

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know..." Misty replied. "But they've got strange names. Maybe we should help them find the Pokemon they're looking for."

The bushes nearby rustled, and a dark ginger Pokemon with red stripes and a white paw and green eyes jumped out from the bushes, followed by a sandy-colored one with barely-visible stripes and green eyes.

"There you are!" the dark ginger Pokemon exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3: ThunderClan!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with our next chapter! Just to remember, our heroes have been swept up in a storm, and taken to the Warriors world, where they become cats-but they don't know it yet. Then, Squirrelflight arrived with Sandstorm. Now, please enjoy!**

"Thank goodness we finally found you!" the Pokemon exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but we're not... whoever you're talking about," Brock said, then his cheeks lit up. "But we will be glad to help such pretty girls find them!"

Misty sighed, and walked over, then, using only what she knew she could, she grabbed Brock's tail with her teeth.

"OW! LET GO, LET GO! I NEVER REALIZED TAILS WERE SO DELICATE! MISTY LET GO!"

Misty dropped him back by Ash. "Brock, you'll never learn," Ash teased.

"Well, all of you, don't just stand there, get going!" 'Sandstorm' scolded.

**From this point on, I will be saying everyone's apprentice name.**

Mistypaw walked with the rest of the group.

"Are we almost there yet?" Rosepaw complained. "I'm hungry."

Bluepaw nodded. "I can't walk on an empty stomach."

"We'll be there soon," Squirrelflight assured. "Then you can get something from the fresh-kill pile."

"THE WHAT?" all five apprentices exclaimed in disgust and horror.

"Don't be silly! Every cat knows what the fresh-kill pile is! I'm sure there will be at least a mouse or two left over," Sandstorm chided.

Not too long after, they arrived in what appeared to be a disused mine.

"Wow!" Mistypaw said, looking at how gorgeous the place was. There were what appeared to be small dens, a big rock, and a ledge with a hole in the background.

"You've found the apprentices!" a brown striped Pokemon meowed from above. He jumped down from the ledge and approached the group. "We were starting to get worried that you hadn't found the apprentices!"

"Well, we did," Squirrelflight purred, rubbing her cheek against his. Boulderpaw fell over in shock.

"How could this happen?" he wailed. "I cannot... take this..."

The brown Pokemon continued. "you'd best be taking them out for training."

"Right, Bramblestar," Sandstorm agreed. "You five, your mentors are waiting for us in the training hollow. Come with Squirrelflight and me."

She led the group out of the area, and back into the dense woodland.

Mistypaw gasped. "This place is amazing!"

**And with that, we conclude this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! **


	5. Chapter 4: Training

Three more Pokemon approached them.

"Thank goodness!" a golden brown Pokemon with a thickly-furred neck and amber eyes meowed. "We were starting to get-"

"Yes, Lionblaze, worried," Squirrelflight said sarcastically. "That's what everyone is saying!" She turned to the apprentices. "Now, seeing as you don't remember anything, these are your mentors-I'm Mistypaw's mentor, Sandstorm is Ashpaw's mentor, Bumblestripe is Boulderpaw's mentor, Blossomfall is Rosepaw's mentor, and Lionblaze is Bluepaw's mentor."

A tortoiseshell Pokemon with white patches and green eyes called for her apprentice, as did a gray striped Pokemon with yellow eyes, Lionblaze, and Sandstorm.

Mistypaw looked at Squirrelflight. "What are we doing?"

"Battle training," Squirrelflight replied.

"Alright!" Mistypaw cheered. "Go, Politoed!" Then she face-pawed. "Oh, right... never mind."

Squirrelflight looked confused. "Well, let's start with the front paw blow. I'll do an example on this tree stump. Notice how I bring down my paw, but my claws are sheathed."

Misty was about to ask what sheathed was, until she remembered how a Pokemon like a Meowth or Persian could retract their claws. Instead, she nodded.

"Ok, now, try it on me," Squirrelflight instructed.

Mistypaw ran at Squirrelflight, then charged to where her mentor was going. She struck her paw on Squirrelflight's head.

"Wow!' Squirrelflight praised. "How did you learn that?"

_From being a Gym Leader, _Mistypaw thought. she kept quiet, however. These Pokemon didn't seem to know about... Pokemon.

"So, what type of Pokemon are we?" Mistypaw asked out of the blue.

"What's that? We're cats!" Squirrelflight answered, looking quite puzzled. "Who told you that, a rouge?"

"Um... forget I said anything," Mistypaw said, blushing.

"Alright. Anyways, we should probably be heading back to camp. It's getting dark out."

The group of 'cats' walked back to camp. Mistypaw loved the way the sun was setting just over the mountains, that were a little ways behind the 'camp.'

"Now, you should all get something from the fresh-kill pile," Blossomfall said.

The apprentices looked nervously at the pile. The time had come... would they like that food?

**It's a pretty good place to end, so, to be continued in the next chapter! Dun, dun, dun!**


	6. Chapter 5: Trying a New Food Never Hurt!

"Don't just stand there," a grumpy voice interrupted. "Choose something!"

All five apprentices whirled around. A silver tabby, who appeared to be blind, was glaring at them. "Go on!"

"Jayfeather!" a light brown tabby scolded. "These five have been training hard. Can't you give them a little slack?"

"Leafpool, apprentices can't spend their whole lives choosing a piece of prey!" Jayfeather growled. "The rest of us need to eat!"

Mistypaw darted forward, picked up something that looked like a Rattata, and went to sit in the far corner of camp.

The other four copied her, and raced off, eager to get away from Jayfeather.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ashpaw muttered under his breath. "What's his problem?" Then he turned to Rosepaw and Bluepaw. "And don't think we're going easy on you either! You're the reason we're stuck here!"

The two looked just about to reply to that comment when Boulderpaw interrupted. "Well, Ash, if you had listened to us and gotten into shelter..."

Ashpaw's black fur turned bright red.

Just then, Boulderpaw appeared to notice something. "Oh, look at that gorgeous cat! I'm coming, my sweet!"

He rushed off to a gray cat with blue eyes (Cinderheart) and began talking sweetly to her. "You're the one I'm supposed to find, I know it! Let's go share some prey together and- MISTY, LET GO!"

Mistypaw had grabbed his tail again, and dragged him back.

"But Squirrelflight already has someone!" he complained. "I need to find the perfect one!"

Ashpaw rolled his eyes. "Sure, Brock, sure..."

Squirrelflight approached them. "Why do you keep calling one another such strange names?" she asked. "You're apprentices! So, please don't..." She sighed. "Apprentices!"

"But..." Rosepaw started. "Oh, what's the point? Let's face it, we're doomed." Then, without thinking, she bit into the bird-Pokemon she had chosen.

The other apprentices fell over. "It's... SO GOOD!" Rosepaw began eating the Pokemon hungrily.

Mistypaw decided to try her's. "Yum!"

Soon enough, all the apprentices were tucking into their meals, happily gulping down the food.

Ashpaw licked his lips. "That was so good! Who thought Pokemon tasted that delicious!"

"Ash...paw," Mistypaw began, almost forgetting her friend's new name. "I don't think... these are Pokemon." She jumped into the story of how she had asked Squirrelflight what kind of Pokemon they were. "She looked at me funny," Mistypaw finished. "She said we're cats."

The apprentices all exchanged confused looks. Then, Bluepaw yawned. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm exhausted. I'll go to bed."

Rosepaw nodded, following him to a den. Ashpaw, Boulderpaw, and Mistypaw got up as well. They reached the den and went inside, each curling up in a nest. Mistypaw closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6:The Border Battle

**Ok, now we're starting to reach our climax. If you don't like seeing fights, you may not want to read from this point on, as there will be more of that-this is Warriors after all. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Mistypaw walked along with the other apprentices. They had all been chosen to go on border patrol, since it seemed that there had been many more sightings of 'rouges' along the border.

Squirrelflight stopped short. "I smell rouge!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a mottled gray cat, and a brown tabby jumped out from some bushes. "That's right, Clan cat!" the gray cat sneered. "Attack!" The pair leaped at the patrol, claws unsheathed.

Mistypaw gasped with pain as claws raked down her shoulder. Outraged, she threw her two front paws at her attacker blindly. She hissed smugly as the cat, who was pure white, yowled with pain and fled to the bushes. She turned to see Bluepaw cowering while a white and black cat and a light brown cat towered over him, claws glinting in the sunlight. She rushed over. "Don't just stand there! Take the light brown one, I've got this one!"

She drove back the black and white cat, then bit on his shoulder hard. Suddenly a wail came. "HELP!"

Ashpaw was being clawed at by the leader of the gang, the mottled cat. "HELP!" he screamed.

Mistypaw rushed over, then leaped onto the gray cat's back. However, he turned and bit her off.

Another cat approached them-Sandstorm. "Get back you mange-pelt!" she roared, chasing him off.

The rest of the remaining rouges raced into the bushes, fleeing at the sight of their beaten leader.

"That's right, go home!" Bumblestripe crowed triumphantly, kinking his tabby tail over his back. He started a yowl of triumph, which the others joined into.

Mistypaw looked at the other apprentices, shrugged, and started yowling as well.

**Back at camp...**

Boulderpaw was swooning over Sandstorm. "You really saved us! Thank you! How about now we go and-"

"Boulderpaw, you know Firestar was my mate! You're much too young for this kind of behavior!" Sandstorm scolded, padding off.

"Rejected again, eh, Boulderpaw?" Ashpaw teased, pushing his friend jokingly. "I hurt all over, though."

"Well, in that case, come here!"


	8. Chapter 7: Healing

**Before we begin this chapter, I want to wish everyone a happy Easter! Remember, Jesus is risen! Enjoy this chapter!**

Leafpool walked up. "You all look awful," she mewed, looking them over. "Hmmm... we'll need cobwebs, marigold, and... does it hurt too badly?"

All five nodded.

"Alright, well, you'll be feeling a little sleepy, so make sure to head to your nests-a poppy seed.." she went into her den, and reappeared a few moments later with a wad of cobwebs on one paw, and some seeds and flowers on another. She carefully dressed each wound with some cobwebs, before giving applying some marigold. Lastly, she gave each apprentice one poppy seed.

Mistypaw felt quite tired, so she went to her nest and fell asleep.

**An hour later...**

Mistypaw padded out of the den, stretching. Her wounds felt much better, but quite stiff. She noticed the other apprentices were sharing prey together. She smiled, then noticed a strange rumbling in her throat. She was purring! But still, she was happy everyone was getting along-even Ashpaw.

"What are you guys eating?" she asked as she approached them.

"Well, this is called vole," Boulderpaw said, pushing a small black creature towards her. "Want to share?"

Mistypaw nodded. She was famished!

As soon as she finished, she noticed another patrol returning. "Bramblestar!" a silver tabby called. Bramblestar shot out of his den, and down to the patrol. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's rouge scent right in the heart of our territory!" a gray cat called.

Bramblestar unsheathed his claws. "Then we must be ready to fight." He yowled out to the Clan, "ThunderClan! We must prepare for battle!"


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Hi everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since I've been active on this story. But now I'm back with Chapter 8: The Final Battle!**

It had been about a moon since the patrol had come back. ThunderClan had spent this time training for the battle. They had gone to the Gathering and announced the news the other Clans, who of course agreed to join them.

Mistypaw was now quite used to being a cat, as were the other apprentices. (Rosepaw had even stopped complaining, and Boulderpaw was done chasing after she-cats!) She was skilled and ready to fight these enemies. Squirrelflight had helped her learn many useful moves, even the Killing Bite, in case of defense. She paced anxiously while the other appentices fidgeted, ready for the battle.

Finally, after deciding which cats would stay behind and guard the camp (Ivypool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, the elders, and the queens) the rest of the Clan set off to the arranged battle place-the area in which the rogues had been camping out. The Clan had had to hunt for prey outside of the territories, as the rogues would not let anyone near their camp. Luckily, no one had starved.

Mistypaw noticed ShadowClan hiding in the bushes. The plan was for ThunderClan and ShadowClan to attack and chase the rogues to the river, where RiverClan would deal with them.

RiverClan would then force the rogues to the moor, where WindClan would be the final Clan to chase them out once and for all.

Bramblestar flicked his tail, motioning for the Clans to attack.

Wails of fright broke out from the rogues as the Clans attacked.

Mistypaw fought like TigerClan, scratching at a rogue. He yowled in pain and dashed off to the ShadowClan border. Blackstar nodded to some of his warriors and they began chasing off the rogues that fled. Already Mistypaw saw a body of a rogue, dead and lying motionless on the dusty ground. She gasped but quickly turned her attention to Rosepaw after her friend nudged her shoulder, then pointed with her magenta tail to two rogues stalking up to them.

Mistyped nodded, and together, back to back they fought the rogues. Mistypaw remembered what Squirrelflight had told her.

_(Flashback time!)_

_"Now, noticed how we are back to back?" Squirrel flight asked, showing Mistypaw how to stand so that their tails could touch. Mistyped nodded._

_"Now we support each other's weight and fight with our claws unsheathed at the attackers."_

_"I see!" Mistyped said, nodding._

_"This move could save your life one day, so remember it," Squirrelflight instructed._

_"I will!"_

"She was right," Mistypaw muttered. "It does come in handy!"

The rogues yowled and fled as well, with ShadowClan warriors chasing them. Soon, more rogues came tearing through the bushes. They had obviously attacked the camp and saw what was in store for them. Soon enough, all the rogues had fled.

"Let's go!" Ashpaw called to the other apprentices. "I want to see how RiverClan and WindClan deal with them!"

The others nodded and together they ran after the rogues, after getting permission from their mentors (although some mentors had stayed behind, so their apprentices had to ask other warriors.)

They soon reached the river. The rogues stopped and looked around, frantically searching for a way past it without getting wet.

"Mousebrains," Bluepaw whispered to the other apprentices. "You can only swim through the river!"

The rogues, seeing no other way past, dove in. Immediately, RiverClan warriors started attacking them, and it wasn't too long before the rogues were fleeing, headed for the moor-the last stage of the plan.

The apprentices followed the rogues, staying out of eyesight of the intruders.

"This is fun!"Mistypaw exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The rogues were attacked by WindClan warriors as soon as they put paw on the moor. Hissing in fright, the leader, the mottled tom, called a retreat signal.

"We'll be back!" he spat, then raced after his followers, fleeing the territories.

All the Clans gathered together and started yowling jubilantly, for they had won the battle.

**That night...**

Bramblestar had called a meeting for the Clan. Everyone was murmuring about what could be happening.

"Mistypaw, Ashpaw, Boulderpaw, Rosepaw, and Bluepaw, please step forward," he said.

The apprentices all exchanged confused looks and gathered together at the base of Highledge.

"These five apprentices fought bravely together in battle," hr announced. "It is time for them to receive their warrior names!" he looked down at the apprentices. "Do you five promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistyped shakily, yet excitedly, responded, "I do," along with the others.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. You shall all now be known as Mistypebble, Ashleap, Boulderheart, Rosefur, and Bluemist."

The Clan started yowling and cheering for ThunderClan's newest warriors. "Mistypebble! Ashleap! Boulderheart! Rosefur! Bluemist!"

"Now, you must hold a silent vigil and watch over the Clan," Bramblestar explained.

The apprentices nodded and padded over to the edges of the camp, and sat in silence.

Suddenly, a white light engulfed them, and they disappeared.

The Clan members gasped, but Leafpool and Jayfeather nodded.

"They were put into our minds as apprentices in order to save the Clan!" Leafpool explained. "They have saved us all, and their time with us is over. They will return to their world, but maybe, just maybe, we will see them again."

The Clan all bowed their heads for the brave warriors. A tear dropped from their mentor's cheeks, and onto the ground, Combined, the tears showed the apprentices together, when they would return...


	10. Epilogue: Friend Forever

**Please enjoy the epilogue! **

Misty opened her eyes. She was back as a human, and Togepi was hugging her. She picked up the baby Pokemon, and hugged it back.

"I can't believe we're back so soon," Ash muttered, hugging Pikachu. "It feels like we just arrived. But our time there was over."

Misty brushed a tear away from her cheek. "But.. maybe we'll see them someday."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pokemon were sent out of their Pokeballs, and everyone was hugging and talking.

For it is true what they say...

_Once a friend, always a friend._

_ **The End**_

**And there we go! I hope you enjoyed. I do not own Pokemon or Warriors. Credit to Nintendo and Erin Hunter for inspiring this fanfic. I roleplayed the characters a little to develop the plot. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Hopefully the second book will come out soon. Tell me who your favorite character was if you review! Again, stay tuned for Book 2! ;)**


End file.
